


The weight of culture

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (what's new), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Jaebum is stubborn, M/M, Youngjae is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Who said the job of a librarian is risk-free?





	The weight of culture

Whoever romanticized the job of a librarian needs a reality check, as far as Jaebum is concerned. Nothing screams “ideal love story backdrop” more than their college’s aseptic-looking library, with its total white furniture and lights, and the totally menial duties the senior is stuck doing for far longer than necessary because of the impolite people who frequent the place (just because they’re taking “higher education” doesn’t mean they aren’t ignorant). Jaebum swears that if he finds another misplaced book he’s going to hunt down whoever used it and shove it down their throat; he has also had enough of finding empty snack wrappers stashed between the tables and the wall, or having to log out of the various accounts some scatterbrained student left open on the library computers, or dealing with asswipes who go months without returning books nor want to pay the overdue fine.

They say karma is a bitch, but it’s supposed to turn against the bad people, not someone like Jaebum, whose only sins consist of amiably bullying his friend Jackson and ditching his philosophy classes as much as the program allows it (whoever decided that it was a mandatory exam can catch these hands). Is it really fair that, just because he wished _a slight inconvenience_ to entitled fellow students, _he_ had to be the one to trip down the last three steps of the spiral staircase with a stack of books in his hands, that _of course_ went flying before a selected few fell painfully on Jaebum’s stomach or nicked his head? Books that he couldn’t avoid because he was too focused on the sharp pain blooming from his back after he somehow spun as he landed?

The answer is a resounding no. Jaebum groans loudly, a bit disheartened at the lack of reaction from the other students since he doubts nobody heard all the ruckus he caused, even if there isn’t anyone in that particular study area at that time of day. He slowly manages to pick himself up and he’s even collecting the Russian literature books he was supposed to bring downstairs when the always stoic librarian approaches him briskly, surprising Jaebum with the concern appearing on her tight face as soon as she sees him.

“Jaebum-ssi! What happened?”

He tries but fails to hold back the wince as he straightens up to face the woman and reply, “Nothing, Mrs Kim, I just carried more books than I should’ve…”

“And they fell on your face?” she ends for him, looking pointedly at the bruises forming on Jaebum’s forehead and cheekbone. “The clamor I heard was caused by more than a few books. Go to the nurse, Jaebum-ssi, you’re done for the day and for however long the doctor sees fit,” she orders, all but snatching the books away from the boy’s grasp and dismissing him without another word.

  
  


Jaebum is limping back from the nurse’s office on campus when Youngjae, who’s coming back from his volunteer work, spots him.

“Hyung!” he exclaims. The cheerful smile that blooms on Youngjae’s face at the prospect of walking back to the dorms with Jaebum for once, considering their different schedules, quickly morphs in a worried one in front of the pained expression that the older wasn’t quick enough to mask. Seeing that probably hurts Jaebum more than his aching back, and his heart squeezes in thankfulness when Youngjae sprints to his side to promptly act as a crutch.

“Oh! Youngjae, hi...Don’t worry, I just slipped, nothing serious,” Jaebum informs his roommate dismissively, as if the nurse didn’t tell him to get his lower back checked by a doctor.

“The way you limped told me otherwise,” Youngjae scoffs. “Do you need to go to the infirmary, or maybe to the hospital?” he asks, eyeing with concern the perspiration on Jaebum’s face, surely pain induced.

“I _am_ coming back from the infirmary,” the elder mutters without looking at Youngjae, “The nurse said I should put some ice on my back, then eventually get it checked.”

Jaebum is usually not one to abide to the doctor’s orders, so why did his own mouth betray him and spill the truth with minimal minimizing (what a mouthful) of his condition? What possessed him to confide in Youngjae, when even his best friend Jinyoung needs to pry the truth with pliers?

Youngjae sneers, “ _‘Eventually’_ , yeah… Hyung, you _have to_ go to the doctor, who knows what did you damage when you slipped?”

“Ehhh, don’t be so tragic,” Jaebum huffs before being the one to drag Youngjae towards their room, because he’s really looking forward to faceplant on his bed and have his roommate gently pulling his pants down to press the ice bag the nurse gave him on his sore lower back, and maybe massage it better.

I mean, _what?!_

  


In the end, Youngjae enlists Jinyoung’s help to drive Jaebum to the emergency room. Jaebum feels betrayed and doesn’t talk to either of them as they wait for his turn to be visited, until he’s finally wheeled in the x-ray room.

Diagnosis: stay in the fucking bed, Im Jaebum. No strains and no heavy liftings, or the tailbone won’t heal properly.

...Needless to say Youngjae is going to be put up for sainthood with such a stubborn and lowkey whiny roommate.

“Hyung, go back to bed! I can open the door.”

_(“Oh, look who was trying to disregard the doctor’s words.”_

_“Fuck off, Jinyoung.”)_

“Ah! Hyung, don’t move, I’ll pick it up. Are the pillows okay, by the way?”

_(“I hope you aren’t driving your personal nurse nuts.”_

_“Hyung~~”)_

“Do you need more ice?”

( _“Has he already offered to wash your back?”_

_“Get out of my face, Jackson.”_

 

Yes he did. It was a rather awkward exchange.)

 

Jaebum is dozing off out of boredom when he realizes he hasn’t thanked his patient roommate properly yet.

“Hey, Youngjae?”

Said boy is focused scribbling on his notes, but is quick to turn his attention to the senior. “Hm?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

Jaebum is positive that the warmth radiating from Youngjae’s beam is more effective a cure than all the painkillers and ice packs he goes through on the daily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! I ran in the usual writer's block that gives me the general idea of what I want to write but chickens out when it comes to put it all in a coherent form :L
> 
> ...and it wouldn't be a story/drabble of mine without a cheesy ending sentence u.ù


End file.
